Operation:Exchange Student
by SevenLevels
Summary: It all started when Tsunade decided to accept the Mizukage’s request for a cultural exchange. Now Sakura must trade places with a genin from the village hidden in the mist, trusting the life she leaves behind to a perfect stranger...


It all started when Tsunade decided to accept the Mizukage's suggestion for a cultural exchange. Now Sakura must trade places with a genin from the village hidden in the mist, trusting the life she leaves behind to a perfect stranger, and diving into something wildly different than she could ever have imagined.

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, as this is a fanfic, I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sama does -bows in reverence- I do ;However, own my original characters, including Kasumi and Shashu.

_Note:_ I'm not sure what time period this story is taking place in, so bare with me if ideas or aspects of the time line clash. You can feel free to point them out for me to fix if you want.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1- And the Winner is...**

"Damn it, that old bag better not keep us waiting much longer! This is ridiculous!"

Naruto grumbled, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

"Oh shut up!"

Kiba spat at him. Akamaru emitted a small bark that must have been an echo of the same idea.

"Whining isn't going to get us out of here any faster!"

Naruto leered at him, but didn't bother to respond. Twelve konoha genin had crowded into a small waiting room in the hokage tower at the command of their senseis. The group consisted of the rookie nine-teams and team Gai, though as of yet none of the teachers were present. They had all gone into the Hokage's office twenty minutes ago. None of the gathered ninja knew what was going on in there, just that they were waiting for some big important announcement.

"Ugh, this is so stupid. Why can't they just tell us what's going on?"

Ino muttered from her place on one of the only two benches in the room. Tenten sat on the other end of that bench, idly flipping a kunai up and down.

"Because that would be the considerate thing to do?"

She offered. Lee, who had been pacing back and forth on the far end of the room, froze in his tracks and gasped.

"Don't say that Tenten! I am sure that if Gai sensei could at all keep us from waiting he would!"

She ignored him, sighing and tucking her kunai away. Shikamaru was occupying the other bench, leaning across it in an attempt to catch up on the nap time he was wasting by being there.

"This is all so troublesome."

He muttered. Ino scowled at him.

"Oh you think everything is troublesome! Waiting is troublesome, people are troublesome, missions are troublesome...why are you even a shinobi if you find it so troublesome!"

It appeared that being stuffed into that tiny, stuffy room for so long was making her even more abrasive than usual. Shikamaru ignored the question, instead turning his attention to a fluffy cloud that drifted past the single window in the room.

Next to that window sat Sakura, for once lost in thought rather than clinging to her crush. She just wanted to be on her own right now, though she couldn't say why. This wasn't like her at all. Something was bothering her though. Something that Kakashi had said-or rather, not said. When team seven had reached the Hokage tower, Kakashi had been sure to get the boys inside first. He had then given her a very strange look. It was almost as if he was telling her to be prepared for something...but what? She couldn't even start to guess, and she was starting to get a headache from wondering about it.

At that moment, the door opened, and twelve pairs of eyes turned to watch the four sensei and Hokage enter the already far too crowded room. They all looked pleased about something...it was a little creepy.

"Well it's about damn time!"

Naruto yelled, not at anyone in particular, but just for the sake of saying something. The four jounin silently took places to the left and right to Tsunade, two on each side. The blonde woman glanced over the assembled crowd quickly to be sure that there would be no more outbursts, before speaking.

"Sorry to keep you waiting so long but there were a few issues that needed resolving before I could make this announcement."

Her eyes narrowed as she heard a few murmured 'ya right's. She waited again for quiet before she kept speaking.

"Alright, the big news is, the Mizukage of water country has requested that as a way of affirming out new alliance, we engage in a cultural exchange."

"We who in a what?"

Naruto asked, not having the slightest idea what "engage" or "cultural exchange" meant.

"It means that one person from here in fire country is going to go to water country, and one person from there is coming here."

Sakura explained, irritated she had to distract herself from pondering her sensei's earlier actions. She sighed. Naruto could be such a moron sometimes.

"Well then who's coming?"

Kiba asked, accompanied by a bark from Akamaru.

"And more importantly, who's going?"

Neji added onto the question from the corner he had been standing in. Ino smiled coyly, thrusting her nose it the air.

"Well isn't it obvious? They're picking one of us. The best of the best! Which of course is-"

"You? You've got to be kidding me!"

Naruto laughed, doubling over and clutching his sides. Ino turned red and glared daggers at him.

"Well of course me! I'm the one with the best people skills, and I scored highest in all the Kunoichi special training classes in the academy! I'm the perfect choice for a cultural exchange!"

Naruto was laughing so hard he couldn't speak. He just pointed at her and shook his head.

"Sorry Ino, but you don't have a chance! It's Akamaru and me that they want."

Kiba smiled wolfishly at Ino, making a motion toward himself with his thumb. Tenten shook her head.

"Ya right. Sorry guys, but it's one of the prodgies they want. Either Neji-kun or Sasuke-kun."

There were several murmurs of agreement from around the room. Naruto was finally able to stop laughing, and frowned at the reception of Tenten's idea.

"Hey! Isn't there one person here who thinks it might be me?"

"No!"

Ino said shortly with a cruel smirk.

"Come on Naruto, it took you three years to graduate the academy. There's no way you'd get chosen for something like this. You're a looser!"

"Hey, you take that back!"

"Excuse me?"

Kurenai said, raising her voice to carry over the shouting.

"If you all be quiet for half a second we can tell you who's being sent over."

Once again there was silence. Kakashi reached into one of the compartments on his vest and pulled out a sky blue scroll, accented in navy blue and white. He unfurled it, revealing a scene of crashing waves on the back.

"Now, we were discussing who was going to be chosen just now in Tsunade-sama's office, and let me first say, all of you would have made fine candidates. The unfortunate thing is, only one genin could be chosen for this mission-yes, that's right, it's a mission. Now, the Kunoichi we've chosen is-"

He was interrupted by the plaintive or disappointed noises that drifted from most of the male shinobi in the room. Kakashi sighed, mildly irritated.

"Anyway, we're sending Sakura!"

Gai cheered while striking a pose before Kakashi could start up again. Ino nearly choked to death on the sentence.

"Say what! You chose forehead-san over me!"

Sakura only looked up, tipping her head quizzically as if to say 'who? Me?" she hadn't really been paying much attention to what was going on. She noticed Tenten stand and walk over to her. The weapon's mistress kneeled and placed a congratulatory hand on her shoulder.

"Wow, hey great job Sakura!"

She said to the pink haired ninja with a smile. Hinata nodded her agreement, stepping toward them shyly.

"Y-yes. Co-congratulations Sakura-chan!"

The gracious way that the other Kunoichi were taking their 'defeat', coupled with the fact that Sakura didn't really seem to know or care what she was nominated for made Ino even more angry. She jumped up, teeth bared and started yelling at the older shinobi.

"What gives! What's so great about her? She's not even a halfway decent ninja!"

"Hey, you can't say that about Sakura-chan!"

Naruto yelled at her angrily.

"Yes, Ino-chan! Jealousy is a most unconstructive way to spend one's youthful energy! Also, Sakura-chan deserves to go on this mission!"

"I am NOT jealous of FOREHEAD-SAN!"

By now, Tenten and Hinata had explained the situation to Sakura, who was thrilled. She stood up crossed the room to Kakashi and the others. The older shinobi were ignoring Ino now,('She'll blow herself out.'Asuma had muttered to everyone.) And Kakashi presented his student with the blue and while scroll.

"Now Sakura,"

Tsunade told her, her expression serious, but also holding a sense of pride for the girl.

"You must realized the importance of this mission. While you are abroad, you are a representative of Konoha. You were chosen for this mission because of your high grades and willingness to try new things. Now, will you accept?"

Sakura was stunned that she would even ask.

"W-well of course Tsunade-sama! This is a huge honour!"

A round of applause and cheering rose from the gathered shinobi, and Sakura felt her cheeks go pink as she realized that Sasuke was smiling at her. Mind it wasn't a very big smile, but hell, she'd take what she got.

---

Meanwhile in a chalkboard dimension someplace far away, Inner Sakura Gave a v-for-victory sign.

"Chyaaaa! Take that Ino-pig! I beat you AND Sasuke is smiling at me!"

She cried defiantly.

---

All in all, this was turning out to be a very good day.

---------------------------------------------------------------

And there's the end of chapter one! Let me know whacha think! I haven't got much of a plot worked out for this yet, but I'll be working on it. If you have any ideas please share! Also keep in mind there's plenty of room for Ocs so if you have a character you'd like featured as a mist ninja, feel free to send a profile! I need a bunch of kunoichi :). Stick around for chapter two! The more input I get, the faster it goes up!


End file.
